Love To Burn
by FallingWords
Summary: A smut Tommy and Jude one shot set to the backdrop of Cory Lee's 'Love To Burn'.


**A/N: This is meant to be played with the _Cory Lee version of Love to Burn_ on repeat, if at all possible. I'd love to see some comments on this piece, it would really mean a lot if you could take the time to do so. I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

Jude slowly walked inside the downtown high rise, the warmth of the large atrium enveloping her. Her heels clicked against the marble floor, bouncing off of all the icy colored surfaces as she tentatively walked towards the two elevators nestled into the far wall of the open atrium.

She reached out with a gloved hand and pressed the up bottom, beckoning the elevator down from the tenth floor where the indicating light marked it. The numbers lit up one by one as its decent was tracked until it reached the ground floor, chiming its arrival for her, the concierge, and doorman to hear.

The stainless steel doors opened for Jude and she noticeably paused, taking a deep breath before steeping inside. Taking the few steps into the elevator, she felt the butterflies well up inside as the doors closed, holding her prisoner. She slowly peeled off her gloves, pushing them into the pocket of her pea coat before finally leaning forward and pressing the very last button on the panel, seventeen.

As the elevator sprang to life, Jude brushed away the now melted flakes of snow, rubbing the tiny spots of water into the wool before she moved on to her hair, smoothing out the dewy drops before unconsciously fluffing her hair. She looked up at the floor indicator, the light climbing higher as she ascended towards Tommy's loft. She had never done this. She had never been to his place, and though the rehearsal space was hers, it didn't really constitute a 'place'.

His cryptic and vague invitation didn't help calm her nerves either. She had casually slung herself across his lap while they were taking a break at work. He idly spun the chair back and forth until gently tilting her face towards him, asking her to come over as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

She managed to stutter out an acceptable response but he failed to acknowledge her nervous reply and simply leaned forward, engaging her in a warm, soft kiss. Her body tingled as she thought of the kiss. No matter what the occasion, it was always perfect. Never too soft, too hard, wet, or deep.

Fourteen. Only three more floors. She had never seen where he lived and was curious what it would look like. Would it be a small modest loft? What would the view be like? Would she care what the view was like?

Fifteen. Two to go. Why now? What made today so much different than last Tuesday? How many people had seen where Tommy actually lived? She had been surprised to know he was so close to G-Major. And she and the boys always had a longstanding joke that he didn't actually have a home, just his studio. It only got worse after a couple of months of dating, and she still hadn't seen the inside of whatever he called home.

Sixteen. One left. Did he expect anything of her tonight? Did she expect anything from him? What if she was-

Seventeen. The elevator chimed her arrival, and she felt like the small ding thundered throughout the floor, letting everyone else there know she had made it, not allowing her to back out.

The doors slowly receded and a dimly lit hallway was revealed to her. Everything from the carpet to the soft wall color and sconces looked expensive. She slowly stepped into the hallway, and the doors of the elevator closed behind her trapping her on the floor.

The plush carpet padded her footsteps as she made her way down the hallway coming up on the loft Tommy had said was his. She wiped her sweaty palms against the wool pockets before lifting a hand to knock on the door.

She stood there waiting for him to answer but no answer ever came. She knocked again, louder this time but with no silence she began to look around, wondering if she possibly got the wrong door. Her eyes scanned the deserted hallway before her hand rested on the doorknob. Turning it, the knob easily gave way and she pushed the door open.

The lighting was dim as she stepped into the entryway of the loft. With her hand on the doorknob she leaned back into the door, it closing quietly behind her as she took in her surroundings that were completely unfamiliar, and yet completely Tommy.

There was an undeniable sense of masculinity that seeped from every corner. The space was open and airy, the floors a light pine color and the walls would have been a stark white had there not been the soft glow of the sun that was nearly sunk below the horizon.

She surveyed the room from the door; the kitchen was off to her left, the appliances reflecting the warm, vanishing sunlight. A bar was lined with a few stools, and just beyond the stools was a glass and metal railing that encased a staircase that descended down into what Jude guessed to be the master bed room and possibly other rooms.

Past the staircase that disappeared into the floor there was a long L shaped couch. It sat low to the floor and was cleanly upholstered, accenting the clean, modern lines of the furniture. She noticed the glass coffee table had been moved off to the corner and two wine glasses sat filled with a deep crimson wine. Next to the bottle and two glasses was a small fondue bowl.

Despite the obvious signs of Tommy being home, he was no where to be found until Jude looked past the four walls of the loft. Starting just past the kitchen the walls were entirely composed of floor to ceiling windows that gave the most amazing view of the city.

Standing on the terrace was Tommy with his hands deep in his coat pockets as the tiny flakes fell from the sky. Finally leaving the foyer, Jude walked towards the door that lead outside and opened it, stepping out into the cold evening.

"You didn't tell me you had such a great view."

Tommy turned around and smiled at her before beckoning her over to him. He stretched out a hand and took hers in his before pulling her close and kissing her, "I'm glad you found it." He slowly spun her around in a half circle until her back was against his chest, his arms easily wrapping themselves around her body. He held her tightly against him and Jude was grateful for the extra warmth he provided.

They stood there for several minutes in silence, the only noise coming from the busy street far below them. The sun had since crept below the cityscape, leaving everything cast in hues of violet, and the faintest twinkling of stars high above them.

Off in the distance, the chiming of church bells indicated the evening service beginning and the wind picked up, causing Jude to shiver against Tommy despite him holding her close.

When he felt her shiver against him, he rubbed his hands along her arms before leaning in to her, his lips against her ear "Come on, let's go inside." He nuzzled her neck, and Jude squirmed lightly at the feel of his cold nose.

Tommy took her hand in his and lead her inside, guiding her over to the couch where she surveyed the wine and dessert before eyeing him carefully.

"Penthouse loft," she stated gesturing to the space around her before she saw the bottle of wine, picking it up and examining the label, "expensive wine, and gourmet chocolate."

"And?"

"What are you doing?"

Tommy smiled at Jude, amused as he took the bottle from her hands, placing it back on the coffee table.

"Am I not allowed to have my girlfriend over to my place for a night in?"

Jude's brow creased as she contemplated this for a moment, "No," she said finally, "you're allowed. And it wouldn't be weird, had I, oh, I don't know- known where you lived before four months into this relationship. But now? Now it's just weird."

Tommy rolled his eyes at her before spinning her around, carefully sliding her jacket off her shoulders and taking it from her, setting it down on the far end of the couch. His hand found its way to the small of her back and Jude tensed slightly as his fingers brushed against the bare skin.

The two sat down on the couch, and Jude got comfortable against the cushions, one leg curled delicately under her. Tommy reached for one of the wine glasses, and handed it to her. Getting his own, he relaxed back against the couch and watched as she swirled the crimson liquid in the glass. She focused on the legs of the wine as they trailed down the wall of the glass, closing out everything else around her.

"So what do you think?"

She looked up abruptly, startled by his voice, "I'm sorry, what?"

Tommy smirked at her before repeating himself, "I asked what you thought of the place."

"Oh...it's nice. I'm more surprised that you had me over, than by what it looks like, honestly."

"I don't have everyone over. This is a part of me. And I don't want to share that with everyone." He held her gaze as he said this, the intensity unnerving for her.

"Oh, well…right. Of course." Jude nervously took a gulp of her wine.

He took a sip of his wine before setting the glass back down on the table. Picking up one of the strawberries that were sitting on a plate, he dipped it in the chocolate before moving back to Jude.

Bringing the fruit to her lips, he carefully fed her. She sighed with delight as the dark, almost bitter chocolate mingled with the sweet berry. She chewed slowly, her eyes fluttered closed as she savored the mingling flavors.

Opening her eyes again she saw Tommy looking at her in a way she had never seen before. There was an intensity that, while it should have left her unnerved, made her smile shyly, her cheeks glowing a rosy pink.

With her eyes never leaving his, she cautiously placed her wine glass back on the table and rearranged herself on the couch so she was kneeling on the cushions facing him. Her face tilted with curiosity as she tried to peer past his eyes and read his thoughts. Slowly bringing a hand to his face, her fingertips gently traced along his cheek and jaw line, the faintest hint of stubble brushed against her hand.

Neither spoke as they continued to gaze at one another, the intensity fading in neither of their eyes. Holding his face in her hands her lips brushed against his, almost tentatively at first; different from any other kiss they had shared. Jude led the kiss, memorizing every fraction of his lips before her tongue slipped forward and tasted the faint nodes of wine, different coming from his warm lips.

Pulling away briefly she moved and crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as her lips captured his again kissing him more fervently this time. Her fingers wound through his dark hair and tugged his head back slightly as she smiled into his mouth and gently bit at his lip.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her small frame and his hands lightly traced against the bare skin of her back, his feather light touch caused her to arch closer against him and whimper quietly. He toyed with the hanging piece of fabric; tugging at it experimentally and feeling it give slightly, but not come undone.

Parting for air, Tommy looked into Jude's lidded eyes, her thoughts perfectly clear to him. Her lips moved in against his neck, kissing lightly as she inhaled the intoxicating spicy scent of his aftershave. Running out of available skin her fingers began to hastily pull at buttons, undoing them as fast as her shaky fingers would allow. Her work became frenzied and she clumsily managed a couple of buttons before Tommy pulled her hands away, effectively stopping her motions.

His hands gently held her at her wrists and he felt the frantic heartbeat from her pulse point, "Hey," He whispered softly bringing a hand to his mouth, his lips brushing softly against her knuckles, "We have all night."

His gaze from earlier returned as her pulse slowed from racing and she wet her lips before speaking, "Promise?" she whispered, afraid that if she spoke above a whisper Tommy would change his mind.

He nodded wordlessly and watched as the panic ebbed from her features. Loosening his grip on one of her wrists, his other hand intertwined with hers before he motioned for her to stand up. He stood after her and led her toward the stairs that led to the first floor of his apartment. As he led her down the staircase, she was acutely aware of his guitar worn fingers as they moved along the small of her back.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase, Jude looked around appraisingly, taking in the expansive room before her. The entire first floor made up the master suite. This room was a contrast from upstairs, and unlike anything she would have expected to find in Tommy's home.

The walls were a warm cream color, but in the soft light looked almost honey. There was a sitting area around a sleek looking fireplace framed in a dark walnut wood, plush furniture created an intimate space, while a plasma screen television occupied the space above the mantle, which was absent of any sort of frame or trinket.

Her eyes moved over to the view, identical to the one from upstairs. The same floor to ceiling windows that allowed the owner to see the city, but block the city from seeing in flanked one entire wall of the suite, and the view of the city was breath taking.

Next she appraised the king sized bed. It was carefully made up with luxurious looking linens and pillows that looked as if she could blissfully sink into and never leave. A dark wood headboard jutted out from behind the bed with a faint light illuminating the evenly toned panel behind the headboard of the bed which reached to the ceiling. Either side of the bed was flanked with a bedside table that stood low to the ground, each table was topped with a lamp, adding to the minimal lighting of the room.

Jude inhaled deeply to calm her fraying nerves, but it only served to remind her even more poignantly of where she was and who she was with. She smelled the faint scent of charring wood in addition to all the scents that emanated off of Tommy.

She felt him wrap his arms around her waist like he had done earlier outside but this time Tommy began to sway slowly to imaginary music, her body followed as it was pressed tightly against his own. He spun her around gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting against his chest as they continued to dance in the room, the only noise coming from the crackling fireplace.

Though she felt safe and warm in his arms, there was a continually stream of nagging thoughts. Would it hurt? What if she was bad? What if she didn't look like all the other girls? What if she took too long to…you know. She had been so sheltered and shy growing up, she couldn't even bring herself to even think of finishing that thought properly.

But none of that mattered anymore because here she was, with Tommy, and it seemed as if they had all the time in the world. Gathering the courage that she needed, she quietly whispered his name as they continued their slow dance, "Tommy?"

"Hmmm?"

She pulled back from him slightly before continuing, "What…What's it like?"

"I'm sorry?" His brow creased on confusion.

"Nevermind." She felt a blush of embarrassment creep over her features as she nestled against Tommy again to hide her face. With her hasty reply, it clicked in Tommy's head, and he stopped dancing and pulled away from Jude, leading her over to the bed wordlessly. He kicked off his shoes and Jude slid her heels off before he got on the bed and laid down, patting the space next to him. Hesitating a second, she finally crawled over to him. The comforter really was as luxurious under her hands as she thought it was earlier.

Laying down next to him, her back pressed against his body, his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him, "Now what did you ask me earlier?" His hand rested on her hip before trailing along the seam of her pants

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Her hand played with her hair, one of her few tells that she nervous or anxious about something.

His hand started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, his fingers slipping under the stretchy material and floated along her abdomen. Tommy felt her jump slightly, her body going rigid before she slowly started to relax again as she got used to the soft caresses.

"You can ask me, you know." His voice was quiet and gentle, barely being heard above the popping of the firewood. They continued to lay there in silence, Tommy's hand still moving innocuously against her stomach, his fingertips would gently push into her flesh and creep lower before returning to his previous motions.

Minutes continued to melt away before Jude spoke up again, "I asked what it's like."

Tommy moved slightly and swept back her hair, placing a kiss behind her ear before he replied, "what's what like?"

Jude sighed, "You know what I'm asking. What's, you know, _it_ like?" She fidgeted around, trying to brush off the awkwardness of her question. Pulling his hand from her shirt, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer once again before reaching for her hand, taking it in his before squeezing it reassuringly.

"When everyone says that communication is the key to a successful relationship, they really do mean it. Being able to-" he paused briefly, carefully choosing his words before continuing, "convey, and express what you're thinking is one of the most important things." He fell silent, and he could practically feel the wheels turning in Jude's head as she took in what he said.

"Is it going to hurt?" her voice was small and almost childlike as she asked, her uncertainty evident by her tone.

"I can't promise you that it won't."

"Can we turn the lights off?"

"Every single one if you want."

"I'm not going to be any good."

"Jude-" Tommy's voice came out slightly hoarse, "This isn't about me."

She pulled their hands closer to her face, kissing the top of Tommy's hand softly in thanks before he released her hand.

"It's supposed to be amazing, when you-" He clipped his sentence short while his mind frantically reached for another word, "when you _care_ about the other person."

His head was propped up on one arm while he played with her hair with his free hand, smoothing it down while tucking it behind her ear. His fingers lingered along her neck and slipped down to her collarbone carefully tracing along it until Jude sat up abruptly.

"I'm scared." She said, facing away from Tommy. She felt the mattress shift as Tommy sat up behind her, "We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No. I do." She stared down at her hands, wringing them nervously, "It's just, not knowing, I guess."

Tommy moved closer to Jude, and he started to play and tug on the tie on the back of her shirt, finally pulling the bow undone, the pieces of fabric fell to the side and the shoulders of her top slid down on her shoulders. Tommy placed a series of kisses along her shoulder, pushing the shirt down her arms as he continued.

The shirt lay bunched around her waist and Jude turned her head, her lips meeting Tommy's as his hands roamed across the new soft canvas of her body. His tongue brushed along her lips before she deepened the kiss. His hands traveled up her torso until they reached the curve of her breasts. Gently cupping them in his hands, he kneaded and pulled at the soft flesh before his fingers traced over the taut areola and nipple.

Jude sighed against Tommy's mouth as he continued to manipulate her body. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair as she tried to pull him closer needing to feel him on her body.

Tommy pulled away, his face just centimeters from Jude, and he observed her, her eyes dark with only a slim blue outline surrounding her pupils. She bit at the corner of her lip as if contemplating her next move. Her fingers left Tommy's hair, and her hand moved down along the back of his neck before caressing the side of his face, memorizing every laugh line, the feel of the beginnings of stubble on his cheek, and the feel of his lips against her fingers.

"Stand up." She whispered quietly into the space between them. His brow creased, but she just shook her head, "Stand up." She repeated. Doing as she said, he moved to the edge of the bed and stood, waiting for her. Before joining him, she reached for the gathered fabric around her waist, pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the floor on the other end of the bed.

Now moving towards him, she slid carefully off the side of the bed and stood before him. With steadier hands this time, she began unbuttoning Tommy's shirt again. She continued until she reached the last button and the slowly began to pull the tails out of the waist of his jeans.

Her cold hands traveled up his abdomen and she felt the muscles contract under her touch. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders it carelessly fell to the floor, ignored. Jude stared at him intently, taking in every inch of tanned skin, tracing the tattoo on his left shoulder before moving over defined biceps, her hands creeping closer towards the waist of his jeans again. Her nails raked lightly over the skin just above his belt and she felt him jump slightly, a small smile on her lips.

As she began to undo the belt she looked back up at Tommy, undoing it blindly, the same smile still there on her face as she bit her lip coyly. Pulling the belt from the loops of his jeans, she dropped it unceremoniously off to the side, discarded and forgotten like his shirt. Running her hand over the front of his jeans, she raised and eyebrow at him, now grinning.

Pulling at the closure, she unfastened his jeans and began to pull the zipper down, the teeth easily gave way. Her hand casually brushed against his erection and she fought to keep her thrill and nerves from crossing her features.

Hooking her thumbs through the vacant belt loops she pulled Tommy flush against her, his body pressed against her and kissed him thoroughly. And there was that nearly shy grin again, her insecurities momentarily left behind. She licked her lips and pushed his jeans off his hips. Stepping forward, she took a step back while he kicked his jeans to the side.

Jude caught the almost predatory gleam in his eye that lasted only a second before it was gone again. Despite the passing glint, his arms wrapped around her naked torso and pulled her tightly to him as his lips descended on hers once more, his fingers gently tugging on her hair, pulling her head back as his mouth parted her lips and his tongue moved against her purposefully. No sooner had it started, it was over. She was left breathless, her heart racing in her chest.

Bringing a hand between the two of them she pushed Tommy back until his knees hit the bed and he sat down on the edge. Jude slunk down to the floor in front of him, her fingers toying with the waistband of his plain cotton boxers. Up until this point, she had always stopped her previous boyfriends when buttons started to come undone. They always got upset, leaving her to feel even more insecure and inadequate.

But Tommy was different; he moved slowly with her, nothing had to be rushed. Jude had constantly been pushing them in the relationship but Tommy insisted on taking it slow. Insisted on not messing up what they had.

Hooking her fingers around the elastic band of his underwear she gave a light tug before looking up at him. Holding himself up on his arms, she tentatively pulled his boxers down over his legs, dropping them to the side.

She wrapped her small hand around him, intimidated by her lack of experience. She felt the blood in pulses beneath the skin and couldn't help but run her hand along him out of curiosity, memorizing every inch from the dark pink tip to how the veins felt against her palm as she slowly stroked him.

Getting braver, Jude moved closer and slowly ran her tongue along the tip of his erection eliciting a quiet groan from Tommy. She pulled back and looked up at him to gauge his reaction but he failed to notice her observing him, with his head limply hanging back on his shoulders.

A small drop of precome leaked from the tip and bracing herself for the worst, she slowly lapped it up. She wasn't entirely put off by the taste, something she couldn't place, between slightly salty and almost bitter.

She began to stroke Tommy again cautiously, almost afraid she was going to do it wrong but his quiet murmurs and groans spurred her on. She quickly contemplating taking him into her mouth- her inexperience scaring her but she promptly changed her mind when she looked up at him again and saw how she had managed to render him utterly helpless at the moment.

She licked her lips and wrapped them around the beginning of the shaft, just below the head before she swirled her tongue around the head before taking more of him into her mouth. Her lips slid along his erection, taking as much as she could while her hand stroked the rest. She began to suck lightly as her mouth and hand moved in sync and Tommy breathed out her name as she continued.

Tommy felt himself losing control and was completely at the mercy of Jude as she showed no signs of stopping. It wasn't the best oral sex he had ever received, but knowing the reason behind Jude's lack of experience made this experience all the better- knowing that she trusted only him enough.

"Jude…"

Ignoring him, she continued to move along his shaft, her free hand rested on his thigh and she felt him tense under her hands.

"Jude…" His warning was strangled as he urged her to stop, he tried to push her away but she just brushed his hand away, her motions more determined now than before. She held her lips tighter around him, her mouth sliding along the shaft faster. Tommy let out a low groan as he came in Jude's mouth. The taste took her by surprise and she flinched in distaste as she swallowed quickly and pulled away, grabbing Tom's discarded shirt and wiping her mouth before crawling back onto the bed. She lay down next to where he had flopped back on to the mattress, her tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth, trying to get rid of the taste in her mouth.

He turned to look at her and couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the look on her face, but she just scowled at him playfully.

"I'm sorry," he smiled at her before lightly kissing her. "Let me make it up to you." He nudged her towards the head of the bed and she crawled over and sunk into the feather pillows.

Tommy kneeled beside her and began kissing his way down her body, exciting every nerve as he started at one shoulder and moved down to the valley between her breasts before moving back up. His lips started at the beginning of the gentle slope of her breast ad moving down to take the nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with attention, leaving Jude to twist slowly against the sheets.

He continued to move down leaving small kisses and nipping at her skin until he reached the tab closure of her charcoal slacks. He undid them easily and pulled them off her body, throwing them over the side of his bed leaving her in a small pair of lace underwear.

Jude was snuggled against the pillows with her arms casually thrown over her head with her eyes closed. Tommy began to kiss her left hip and slowly made his way over to the other side, occasionally dragging his tongue along the lace band. Jude giggled quietly has he reached the dip of her right hip, his tongue tickling her lightly.

He watched her take a deep breath and bite her lip in anticipation while he pulled her underwear down her legs, laying them down beside him. His hands ran up and down her calves lightly massaging them, slowing inching his way up her legs. He nudged her legs up, bent at the knees and pushed them apart. Trailing down her inner thighs, his thumbs pressed into the flesh at the base of her legs. She jumped slightly but arched against the pillows contently.

Tommy's eyes flicked up at Jude again to see if she was watching, but her eyes were still closed as he lay down flat against the bed and pulled Jude closer to him, her legs spread over his arms. He gave a purposeful lick, his tongue flat and touching as much as it could. Jude's body jumped and she moaned as he continued with equally as determined stokes.

She grabbed a fistful of pillow to keep from crying out, her mouth parted in a silent cry as he continued to assault her body relentlessly. With one more stroke of his tongue, he flicked lightly at her engorged clit causing Jude to audibly cry out in pleasure. His lips engulfed the bundle of nerves while his tongue alternated between circling it, and quickly flicking back and forth over it.

"Oh God…" Jude groaned, her body arched against the mattress her hips involuntarily writhed under Tommy. He held her as still as possible with his left hand while his ring and middle finger of his right hand ran along the wet slit before slowly sliding inside of her making her gasp, setting every nerve on fire.

Jude's panting and whimpering increased as Tommy continued to move his fingers in and out of her. When her body would tighten and convulse, he would slow down his pace dramatically, not wanting her to come just yet. His other hand would massage her inner thighs and work its way in until he began moving his fingers again.

Jude began pleading with him, her body stretched out beneath him and almost entirely off the mattress. Conceding, Tommy moved his fingers in shallow thrusts and began rapidly flicking his tongue against her clit as he felt her tighten around his fingers. She came with an unintelligible cry, her hips moving on their own accord as Tommy helped to gently bring her down.

Carefully withdrawing his fingers, Jude shuddered one last time. Her breath still came in short gasps as her body began to shake quietly. She felt tears prick at her eyes but she hastily wiped them away, feeling ridiculous.

Tommy looked up to her and saw her trying not to cry and his heart dropped, worried that he had hurt her somehow in the process. Moving up to the on the bed he quickly wrapped her up in his arms and held her close to him, "Jude, did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm- I'm fine, it's just…" A fresh wave of tears sprung from her eyes and Tommy pulled her closer to him, rocking back and forth, "Jude, are you _sure_ I didn't hurt you?"

"God, no! It felt…so…._good_. And I've never…" She sniffled, "I'm sorry. I just ruined everything, that was… and now I'm a mess. And crying. And I just killed the entire evening, and-"

"Shhh," He whispered to her, slowing calming her down. "You didn't ruin anything. I was scared that I hurt you, that's all." He kissed the top of her soothingly before smoothing down her tangled hair. The fire danced across the golden strands making them glow in the light, all of her skin bathed in a warm amber glow.

"And you didn't ruin anything. I meant it Jude, we have all night." He tilted her chin up towards him and tenderly kissed her. He leaned them back against the pillows and pulled the comforter up over their bodies.

They continued to lay there in silence as Jude stared into the slowly dying fire, the flames barely inches tall over the red embers the logs had been reduced to. She was curled against his body, Tommy holding her in his arms when she began to trace haphazard circles on his stomach, "Tommy?"

"Hmm?"

"You really meant it, about having all night?"

"Absolutely. We don't have to-"

"No. Tommy, I already told you that I want to." Her hand reached for his penis and she looked up at him as she started to stroke him. Tommy raised an eyebrow at her but Jude just smiled shyly feeling him grow under her touch. She leaned in towards him, kissing him deeply and without hesitation. As she pulled away, Tommy looked at her intently, a small smile on his face, "I have to ask again, are you sure?"

"Tommy, honestly, I expected this to be over before it started, and I'd be back home already. But I got here hours ago. And I've never felt so…amazing before. You held me while I cried. And you waited. You waited for me."

Tommy nodded in understanding, giving her a reassuring squeeze before he moved to the edge of the bed, opening his nightstand drawer to pull out a condom. Jude attentively moved pillows to the floor, giving herself something to keep the nagging questions at bay. The bed was clear and she took a deep breath before she sank beneath the comforter and sheet while she waited for Tommy. Her eyes were fixated on the ceiling as she felt the mattress shift under her and Tommy return to her. He pushed back the covers slowly, as if unwrapping a gift and sat between Jude's legs.

He tore the wrapper and rolled the condom on, tossing the wrapper aside. Tommy's hand reached between Jude's legs, feeling if she was ready. Hovering over her body, he scooped her up, his arm holding himself up and her closer to him. Shifting his hips forward she felt him resting at her entrance, waiting for her to tell him it was okay. Giving a small nod, he slowly began pushing into her, ready to stop at her hymen, but it never came. She gasped as he entered her, the feeling was overwhelming and her mouth hung open. As Tommy began to pull out he kissed her with more passion than he ever had before. His rhythm was slow at first, Jude's reaction was equally as arousing as it had been the first time.

Falling into a languid rhythm he filled her completely every time, they communicated in quiet groans and murmurs spoken into skin slick sweat from the heat of each other's bodies.

Her soft pleas began as Jude cradled Tommy's body with her legs wrapping around his torso urging him closer, begging him to go deeper. Her body rocked naturally against him as she desperately sought release. Tommy's right hand pulled Jude's left arm from around his neck, letting it fall to the mattress limply. His hand slid along her arm, moving towards her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers as he began to quicken his pace. He drank in her cries of pleasure, the sound of her pushing him closer to his own end as he continued to thrust into her.

As he felt her tighten around him and a series of whimpered 'oh god's' escaped her mouth he continued thrusting as she came, he squeezed her hand reassuringly while she was engulfed in pleasure. Jude's cries and pants brought him right to the edge of his own orgasm, a few short thrusts later and Tommy came, every muscle in his body taut.

Forcing himself to not collapse onto Jude he withdrew from her and fell to the mattress beside her, pulling her to him, and kissing her fervently. He slowly climbed back down from his euphoria and excused himself to the bathroom, disposing of the condom.

As he slipped back into bed, Jude has pulled a couple of the pillows back onto the bed, she occupied one curled up tightly, her skin still glowing with a sheen of moisture illuminated by the fire. Settling next to Jude, she instinctively moved closer to him, molding her body against him as he wrapped and arm around her.

"How're you feeling?" He mumbled into her hair as she snuggled into him.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing." She yawned, as her eyelids drooped. Her breathing eventually fell into a steady rhythm and Tommy smiled down at the woman in his arms.

"When you love someone, it'll always be amazing." He burrowed deeper under the comforter as he pulled it up over he and Jude to ward off the winter chill before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
